Audience measurement of media, such as television, music, movies, radio, Internet websites, streaming media, etc., is typically carried out by monitoring media exposure of panelists that are statistically selected to represent particular demographic groups. Using various statistical methods, the captured media exposure data is processed to determine the size and demographic composition of the audience(s) for programs of interest. The audience size and demographic information is valuable to advertisers, broadcasters and/or other entities. For example, audience size and demographic information is a factor in the placement of advertisements, as well as a factor in valuing commercial time slots during a particular program.